The Flash Vs Nu-13
'' DC Comics Vs BlazBlue! It gets confusing when two time-straining superbeings head into a collision course against each other!'' Interlude Hospital Visit Room #15, inside was a slowly-repairing Labrys tended to by a scientist and a nurse. Scientist: You've suffered too much damage to do anything other than speak, so I'm afraid you're gonna have to remain in this state for some time. Labrys (sighs): O-Okay, mister... Nurse: Don't feel too bad, this was certainly an experience for you and you did end up saving dozens of innocent people! Labrys: I know, but... Scientist: Speaking of which... The door is knocked upon, prompting the scientist to open it. Standing with his hands in his pockets was a blank-faced Sleepy. Labrys' eyes widened, even more so when her tenders said their farewells and left the room, with the nurse closing the door behind her, leaving Sleepy alone with the android. Labrys: Look, I'm sorry for not tellin' ya that I'm- Sleepy: A robot? Labrys: ...Yes... Sleepy: Why're you sorry? Labrys (confused): Huh? Sleepy: That's nothing to be sorry about, if anything you should be proud of it! Labrys: So... (sits up from her hospital bed) ''you're not mad...? Sleepy: Why would I be? I have a freaking android for a friend! That's amazing! Labrys (a bit taken aback): I-I uh... well I'm sorry for at least keeping it a secret from ya... Sleepy: ...You know... ''(sits on the side of the bed) when we first met at school, the only odd details I really saw were your REALLY red eyes and REALLY 'bizarre hair colour. Apart from that, I thought you were just another high school student that transferred over from the Far East. But a robot? That's new. Labrys: ...Really...? Sleepy: It also explains why you have "databases" and how you compared yourself to Remnant's Dust-fueled androids. Labrys: True. But ya '''WERE '''the only one that even bothered tryin' to speak to me normally, apart from all of those douchebags that kept on tryin' to hit on me. Sleepy: I think your rocket axe would've been the easiest way to rid of them. Labrys: Hahaha... that would've been too easy. Sleepy: Heh... Well I should get going- Labrys: No wait... Sleepy: Hm? Labrys: Let's record another episode. Sleepy: Um... are you sure? Labrys: Yeah, don't worry about me! Sleepy: Well... I don't think you'll let me go without a struggle, especially since I now know your "secret", so... why not? Just let me get the recording stuff. Labrys: Oh and... ''(shoots her Chain Knuckle to grab Sleepy by the collar) ya better not tell anyone of this, alright? Sleepy: Ha... Alright, ma'am. Hosts' Booth (er... Hosts' Hospital Room?) Sleepy: Hello once again, audience! The circumstances for us are much different- Labrys: Because we're in a hospital. Sleepy: Right, but Labrys here is a tough cookie and still wants to record despite her rather... unpleasant current state. Labrys: Oh don't be a baby about it, get to it, Sleepyhead! Sleepy: Gotcha. Today we've got Barry Allen, The Flash of DC Comics! Labrys: And Nu-13, the crazed mecha gal of BlazBlue, to see who would prevail in a fight! Sleepy: Let's get this show on the road! The Flash Sleepy: The DC multiverse is vast, diverse, and ripe with power. But no other organization of superbeings has wrought more distaste, fear and respect than the Justice League: Earth’s premier sentinels of truth and justice. Labrys: But clearly too many baddies thought they were too tough for this squad of superheroes, since the Justice League has been called into action more than once and on very different occasions, includin’ a inter-dimensional war against another universe’s EVIL Justice League! Sleepy: And first to answer the call of duty, most of the time, is The Flash, the “Fastest Man Alive”! Labrys: Barry Allen was your typical kid growin’ up a decent life, with a decent family and a decent household to live in! But since this is a superhero origin story, someone had to die and that someone was his mother. Poor Barry… Barry: Today, I don’t want to think, I just want to run. Sleepy: That must’ve be horrible for the young Allen kid. Labrys: I wonder what it’s like to have a mother… Sleepy: It’s a wonderful feeling, Labrys, trust me. Anyways, as if that wasn’t bad enough, his dad was unjustly-arrested for the murder of his mother, leaving Barry all alone. But he grew determined to prove his father innocent, and joined the Central City Police Department as a forensic scientist when he grew older. Labrys: However, his dad also died while in captivity, ultimately leavin’ Barry an orphan. But his sense of justice never left him, and on one fateful day, his whole life changed; in the midst of doin’ experiments, he was struck by a lightning bolt, then fell into some chemical stuff, which… gave him superpowers? Sleepy: Y-Yeah... that’s apparently how it went down. The incident ended up giving Barry superhuman speed, so he donned a costume and used his new superpower to fight crime on a daily basis. Labrys: But apparently bein’ super-fast wasn’t even the half of his new powers! He’s actually connected to a separate realm he calls the “Speed Force” and this is what gives him not only godly speed, but also a bunch of other benefits and powers like increased strength, durability and even a healing factor! Sleepy: His mind, enhanced by the Speed Force, now thinks on levels no human or computer can even hope to apprehend or match, his perception is dramatically improved and his stamina levels can give Olympic athletes a literal run for their money! Labrys: He can harness the Speed Force itself to phase through objects of any matter, throw orbs of electricity and even steal kinetic energy from other beings, leaving them motionless! Wow, now I want to be a part of the Speed Force, it makes beatin’ up the undesirables so much easier! Sleepy: Well, Barry can share the Speed Force, since HE IS the Speed Force. Labrys: Really?! Sleepy: Heck, he can even utilize the Speed Force to perform his own Infinite Mass Punch, which is said to strike with the force of a supernova! Labrys: That’s awesome! Sleepy: All of this is, in fact, awesome. So it was only some time before he joined the Justice League as arguably one of it’s most powerful additions. I don’t wanna start any flame wars, but I think he’s the strongest. Labrys: I think that Superman guy ya mentioned is more powerful. Sleepy: Fight me. Labrys: Okay I will! (knocks Sleepy down with a Chain Knuckle) Teach ya to fight me, I’m an android remember? Barry: It’s not being a hero! It’s just doing the right thing. Sleepy: R-Right… forgot that… Labrys: Dummy. Unlike Sleepy here, Barry’s superhuman levels of power allowed him to contend with many of the Justice League’s biggest villains and accomplish so pretty impressive stuff on his own! And unlike Sleepy, he can tank a good hit to noggin’! Sleepy: Ugh… that’s gonna hurt for a long time… As per what she said, The Flash may not be an Amazon, a Martian or Batman, but he still has his fair share of mind-blowing achievements! He’s able to outpace other speedsters like Reverse Flash and Black Flash, who is, according to DC lore, “Death Personified as a Speedster”. Labrys: He managed to save the whole population of Tokyo, Japan, under a minute and just in time to save them from a missile strike! Being that I’m from Japan and have been to Tokyo, how he managed to do this under a minute is absolutely nuts! Sleepy: Barry can casually run across water and clouds; he does this by solidifying the water particles inside the clouds using his own speed’s vibration. Why don’t they teach us this in science class? Labrys: Because it’s scientifically-impossible? Like how one of his recorded speed records was 2.5 quintillion miles per second? And that was during his rescue mission to Tokyo, and if that’s not fast enough, how about the time he teleported across the universe, in a race against a teleportin’ deity? Sleepy: Okay… hold up… WHAT?! Labrys: Yeah, he beat a deity, who used teleportation, in a race across the universe. That clocks in about 23, 759, 448, 520, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000 times the speed of light. Sleepy: Uh huh… No wonder he can easily beat Superman in a race, when he’s not holding back that is. However, he has to hold back as of recent due to… a very time-breaking event infamously known as Flashpoint, in which he actually broke the time-barrier and changed the fate of '''EVERYTHING. Labrys: Uhh… explain? I can’t really understand that right now because of… well, my current condition. Sleepy: Alright, so in an effort to save his mother from Reverse Flash, who was the one that was actually responsible for her murder, Barry actually went back in time and undid the crime. When he returned to the present… it wasn’t anything like how he remembered it; Aquaman and Wonder Woman were at war with one another, Superman didn’t crash near Kentucky, but ended up destroying Metropolis with his crash-landing, the Justice League didn’t exist and Thomas Wayne became the Batman instead of his son, who died in Crime Alley. Labrys. ...Damn… Sleepy: So it’s clear that Barry has a limit to how fast he can go, since over-taxation would just end up messing with the multiverse, which, as Flashpoint proved, is bad. REALLY BAD. Labrys: Yikes, that explains why he’s been tagged by slower fighters like Doomsday and Golden Glider before. His healing factor is also not a big fan of piercing weapons, and while he has superhuman levels of durability, he can't exactly take a hit as much as his fellow Justice Leaguers can, like Wonder Woman and Superman. But since Barry’s already so powerful, how does he even have his own Rogues’ Gallery? Sleepy: Well other Speedsters, for one. Also, the most well-known supervillain team that opposes him, The Rogues, have powers and equipment that hound Barry’s friction, which is vital to his speed. For example, Captain Cold that freeze his friction, slowing or even incapacitating him. Labrys: So actual science counters him? Sleepy: Yup! Ironic, ain’t it? Labrys: Yeah… but even then, The Flash is still the “Fastest Man Alive”. You can try, but you’ll never catch up! The Flash: You can’t stop me. Superman: We don’t know that for sure. I’ve raced you before, Barry. I even won some of those races. The Flash: Those were for charity, Clark. Nu-13 Labrys: Sleepy, what are you doin'? Sleepy: Taking medication for migraines. Labrys: Why? Sleepy: Because we're about to cover BlazBlue and this series is more ridiculous than the janky storyline of Xenoverse. Labrys: Oh... okay... Sleepy: In the BlazBlue lore, there existed the "Black Beast", an apocalyptic monster that threatened the entire world itself. It rampaged to no end, decimating humanity with no one powerful enough to oppose it. That is, until a group of Six Heroes rose up and defeated the monster, saving humanity from a gruesome end. Labrys (a bit unnerved): Sounds... very familiar... Sleepy: It's a typical "saving the world from a giant beast" tale, but there was no happy ending for those that were saved nor for the actual saviours themselves. Labrys: Humanity was reined in by an oppressive government, and the Six Heroes went their separate ways to follow their own interests. And apparently Kokonoe, the daughter of one of those Six Heroes, had the brilliant idea to help this psychopathic madman named Relius with a weapons-creation project. I don’t like where this is goin’... Nu-13: Activating Unit… Beginning test... Sleepy: Well if we’re thinking the same thing, I’m afraid to tell you that it is exactly where you think it’s going; not even afraid, more disgusted actually. Both of these “geniuses” created a “Prime Field”: an artificial human that was created for the sole purpose of studying the “Boundary”. I’ll explain more on the Boundary later, since it’s VERY MUCH focal to this combatant’s history, but for now, Labrys, care to continue? Labrys: S-Sure… Named “Nu”, the Prime Field was tested upon by dozens of scientists and-Ugh, look, Sleepy, can you finish the rest of her backstory? I… really don’t want to do it myself… Sleepy: Sure thing, don’t worry we’re close to the end of it anyway. Nu was filled heavily with magic, even in her own eye, and the dumba** scientists were shocked when she had a sudden awakening, though they were then impressed and wrote the experiment off as a success. There’s a lot more to this, but to summarize, Nu-13 became a living weapon with some of the memories of Saya, the sister of Ragna the Bloodedge, inside her as well as a split-personality disorder; one an emotionless war machine that acts without question and the other a yandere that is hopelessly in love with Ragna. Labrys: ...Can I have some of your medication…? Sleepy: Sorry Labrys, only brought enough for me. Labrys: ...Damn… Sleepy: Nu-13’s arsenal and powers are much less confusing. As a Murakumo Unit, Mu possesses superhuman levels of fighting capability due to her terribly-enhanced mechanical body. Her primary set of weapons are her never-ending stash of swords, which she can control remotely to play the world’s most dangerous game of Keep Away. Labrys: As with the BlazBlue cast, Nu-13 has a Drive ability; her’s is called Sword Summoner and… it summons swords. They really need better names for these kinds of things. Sleepy: Hey, it’s BlazBlue, what can you expect? Labrys: Eh, ridiculous-to-downright-insane stuff? Speakin’ of which, Nu-13’s Drive takes her sword-controllin’ antics up ten notches by allowin’ her to summon her swords out of thin air! She can produce swords by manipulatin’ space and reality itself to attack her enemies whether up-close and personal or from a long-range; and she’s no stranger to clever tricks, as she can send her swords flyin’, teleport them from a distance or just attack from unpredictable angles! Sleepy: With such an onslaught of blades, it can be extremely difficult for Nu’s enemies to even react to the sudden storm of swords. But that’s not all; her Overdrive is called Unlimited Drive-wait what? Unlimited Drive? Sword Summoner? Couldn’t they make more unique names? Labrys: I know right? It’s like they’re not even tryin’, and it doesn’t help in the creativity department that her Unlimited Drive just gives her extra swords to play with; instead of summoning one sword to attack, she summons two swords, pretty simple right? Sleepy: 13 herself can teleport across distances while remaining in a partially invulnerable state, temporarily slowing a being’s motion and movements with her Gravity Seed Spell, and has an insane repair system that makes her practically untouchable to anything and everything. No seriously, she can withstand magic spells from Relius Clover, hailstorms of ballistics from Noel Vermillion, and even sword strikes from Hakumen, all without barely even a major wound! Labrys: As with most ridiculous animes I’ve seen and heard of, Nu-13 has pulled off some unimaginable stuff. I mean just her ultimate move, AKA her Astral Heat, is her summoning a giant sword the size of a mountain from a dimensional rift that she stabs down on her enemies! Apart from that, she’s beaten quite a lot of the BlazBlue cast by herself, which is pretty impressive considerin’ the fact that guys like Iron Tager, Hades: Izanami and Ragna the Bloodedge are around and kickin’. Sleepy: Speaking of Ragna, Nu-13 is… uh… a bit obsessed with him. Here’s where it gets confusing for all of us, so try to listen and keep your sanity intact at the same time; Nu-13’s obsession with Ragna is SO OVERPOWERING, that she took him with her on a trip into the Cauldron, a gateway into the Boundary; the Cauldron will erase anything and everything that tries to pass through it, but just her sheer will to have Ragna all to herself, which in turn would lead to the Black Beast’s resurrection, allowed her not only to survive, but to escape it, which is unheard of. This led to the dreaded monster coming back and the original timeline was essentially screwed. Even then, in the original timeline, Nu-13 was able to defeat Noel Vermillion and Jin Kisaragi effortlessly, kill Tsubaki Yayoi in cold blood, then perform her whole kidnapping Ragna thingy and bring back a global threat. Labrys: And while Ragna is one of the most powerful BlazBlue characters around, he struggles to keep up with Nu-13 without activatin’ his Azure Grimoire, which hurts him when he uses it. Damn, how powerful is this girl?! Nu-13: Ragna, why don’t you understand? It’s such a wonderful thing! Sleepy: Well her timeline-messing antics has caused the whole world of BlazBlue to change numerous times, and I don’t think she’s against screwing another timeline just to have Ragna all for herself. She even shares a Life Link with him, and with this Life Link, she's virtually immortal, unless she and Ragna both die at the same time or if an ability like Izayoi's Immortal Breaker or Hakumen's Time Killer touches her. Labrys: Oh... and I heard she loves sexual innuendoes which is just... ugh...! Sleepy: However, despite her demigod-levels of powers, Nu-13 is not unbeatable. In fact, Naoto Kurogane, the alternate version of Ragna the Bloodedge, has defeated and restrained her before, even going as much as saying that he would destroy her himself, and with his power, he would’ve been able to do so. She’s also lost to Nine the Phantom, one of the original members of the Six Heroes. Labrys: Huh, that’s… not so confusin’. Her sword summonin’ is cool and all, but a competent mind would be able to easily exploit their openings and land a hit on Nu. Aside from the swords and her few magical abilities, Nu’s lackin’ in the variety department, and she ain’t a tactician either, as her unchecked split-personality basically controls how she fights and most of the time it’s as a psychotic mechanical monster with one too many blades on hand. Although.. I have to feel for her; it would suck just bein’ created to be a monster and having unrestrained emotions that just want one thing and that bein’ love. Sleepy: I can sympathize with her too, and it certainly isn’t pleasant that she was under the control of the madman Hazama for most of her lifespan. Labrys: Wait… she was under someone's control…? Sleepy: Yeah, Hazama and the Control Organization took her and made her their mindless puppet, hence the first side of her split-personality. Labrys (distraught): That...T-T-That… T-THAT PISSES ME OFF!!! (cracks the nearby wall with her fist, shocking Sleepy) No one should the right to do that to others, not even to a robot! Sleepy: Labrys, relax…! Labrys (sighs): Sorry… I-I just didn’t realize I’d empathize so much with someone else… Sleepy: Wait what? Labrys: N-Nothin’... C-Can we get to the fight already…? Please…? Sleepy (sighs): ...Okay… Let’s run the simulation. Nu-13: Past? Future? Not recognizable. Intro To Battle Central City, Noon day Loud sirens and blaring red and blue lights were part of a scene of interest; a heist at a Central City bank. Several armed policemen aimed their handguns to the entrance of the bank, dozens of bystanders were awed at the scene, a couple of choppers, one for a news station and the other a SWAT aircraft, were hovering above the bank, and finally an actual SWAT van rolled up to the scene, unloading a squad of heavily-equipped special ops to reinforce the police force. "You can't hold out forever!" The SWAT captain yelled, loading his M4 and aiming it at the doors. "Come out peacefully and we will not exercise lethal force-" The doors to the bank suddenly broke out with a gust of icy wind; a beam of flames incinerated one of the police cars, making it explode and scare away innocents and officers; a wall of ice crashed into the SWAT van, tipping it over and forcing the good men of law to fall back. The Rogues emerged out of the bank, each holding onto bags of cash as they fought their way out of the scene. "We gotta go, come on!" Mirror Master pointed to a nearby alleyway. "Why do we have to hurry? They're scared of us!" Heat Wave countered back as he melted another police cruiser. "Because he'll show up any second-" A red blur zipped past the villain, and within seconds he was down on the ground. Heat Wave was next, getting knocked into the back of the SWAT van, and soon the majority of the Rogues were down for the count. Except Captain Cold, who dropped his bag in with an annoyed sigh and readied his Cold Gun for his "final battle" with Central City's hero: The Flash. "You're not winning anything, Flash." Cold declared as the Flash stopped at a dime before him. "You say that every time, Snart, and it always ends with you in jail." Flash shot back. "We'll see this time..." Cold fired his gun, and the Flash reacted by going into a slide and standing up with and uppercut mid-stride. However, Cold anticipated this coming and booted the Speedster in the chest. This sent Flash flying back, and disappearing in a flash of blue light without a clear reason, confusing the Rogues' leader. 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, Early Afternoon day Despite the high security that Kagutsuchi offered with their technology and trained soldiers, the good portion of the city was in ruins and at the centre of it all were two figures, one clad in red and the other with half a dozen swords floating around them. "F**king hell..." Ragna groaned as he managed to keep his balance on one knee and by stabbing his Blood-Scythe into the ground and holding onto it. "I swear this b***h is insane beyond all redemption, why do I do this myse-" He was kicked back by a half-flustered, half-enraged Nu-13, whose face glowed with joy, then darkened with anger and grief as she hovered over to her "love". "Ragnnaaaaaa... let's give you wingggssss...!!!!" She moaned, her swords all pointed down on Ragna. "Not in a chance in hell, you b***h!" Ragna spat out, only to get sent flying into some building ruins with a kick to the mouth. "You're just resisting, you know! You can't restrain your feelings forever, Ragnaaaa!!!" Nu-13 started hovering towards the building when a blue flash of light dropped off a visitor face-first into the concrete. "Grk...! Ugh... nasty!" The Flash quickly stood up, brushing off and spiting out dirt. "What in the world happened...?" He scratched his head in bewilderment, becoming even more disoriented when the sight of destruction was displayed before him. "Oh... oh no, not this again..." He turned around to run, but just bumped into Nu-13 and fell back on the ground. "What the hell-Who are you?!" "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" The Primal Field screeched as her swords sailed in Barry's direction. FIGHT!!! Aftermath Category:SleepyDragonSushi